Coon and Friends Clones
by TheGrant2
Summary: When the Heroes are real the story will tell the rest
1. Opening

Author's Note: Here is the beginning of Coon and Friends Clones enjoy.

**TheGrantMan2 Presents**

**A South Park Fanfic**

**Coon And Friends Clones**

It starts out in South Park at Night as a Woman walks through a allyway for 5 minutes.

Then 2 gang members start beating up the woman.

"OW HEY STOP IT!" The Lady yelled.

"YEAH TAKE THIS BITCH!" One gang member yelled.

Then the 3 hear so really fast running in the ally.

"HEY WHO IS THERE!" One gang member yelled.

"IM EVERYWHERE AND NOWHERE!" The mysterious figure yelled.

"WHO SAID THAT!" One gang member yelled.

Then the mysterious Figure turns out to be A superhero named The Coon.

"IT WAS I THE COON!" The Coon yelled.

Then the Coon starts scratching and stabbing the gang member till their dead and left then the woman ran out of the allyway.

Then the screen turns black.

Author's note: that was the opening to Coon and Friends I hoped you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 1: Coon and Friends Clone's Liar

Author's note: here's chapter 1 I hope you enjoy

**Chapter 1: Coon and Friends Clone's Lair**

At a news station there was a news paper that shows a picture of the Coon and Friends clones that says "MYSTERIOUS HEROES ON THE LOOSE" as the owner of the news station is talking to a girl news repoter named Mandy Read.

"So Mandy what do you think?" The Owner asked.

"Really I came all the way for think super hero story you have got to be fucking kidding me." Mandy said.

"Look Mandy you the only idiot on the list." The owner said.

Then she looked at him angrly.

"Look Mandy you need to do this it would be your duty to do it and all of this will be your destiny." The owner explained.

"OH GOD FINE!" Mandy yelled.

"Great I will see you tonight." The owner said.

Meanwhile at the Coon's lair.

The Coon is having a meeting with his superhero friend Mysterion, Toolshed, The Human Kite, Mintberry Chunch, Mosquito, Tupperwear and Iron Maiden.

"Welcome Coon and Friends you may know that our clone abities give us real power." The Coon explained.

"Yeah." Toolshed said as he fires a lazer out of his drill and Tupperwear shoots lazers out of their causing an tool explosion.

"TOOLSHED AND TUPPERWEAR YOU RETARDS YOU COULD BLOWN UP MY METER AND WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE LAZER POWERS!" The Coon yelled.

"Sorry." Toolshed

"And from Mr Wizard." Tupperwear answered.

"Remind me to give him a call later." The Coon said.

"Yes sir." Tupperwear said.

"Anyway everyone where ever there is Crime we are there the Coon and Friends clones." The Coon said.

Then they all cheered.

Meanwhile.

A supervillian is watching the town of South Park his Name was Professor Chaos as he laughs evily.

"Soon my domination of the world will be complete and soon South Park will bow down to the wrath of The Professor Chaos Clone." Professor Chaos laughed as lighting bolt came out of his hands and hit his sidekick General Disarray.

"OW!" General Disarray yelled

"Oh why if it isn't my evil sidekick General Disarray." Professor Chaos announced.

"Chaos your lighting powers got me again." General Disarray said.

"Oh for god sake Disarray you have to avoid it." Professor Chaos explained.

"Oh god well I got all we need for our domination of the world." General Disarray said.

"Oh yes South Park enjoy today because by tomorrow we will use our powers and army and lazer to destroy you we will take over you town and then the country and THE WORLD!" Professor Chaos explained as he and General Disarray Laughed evily.

Seems the world is in danger by Professor Chaos and General Disarray this looks like a job for THE COON AND FRIENDS...if they find out of course.

Author's Note: That was chapter 1 I hoped you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 2: Night Fight

Author's Note: here is chapter 2 enjoy and the 10 minute fight scene you imagine what happens.

**Chapter 2: Night Fight**

Later that Night Mandy was looking sround town for the Coon and friends for 2 minutes when she was caught by a group of robbers.

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY BITCH!" One Robber yelled pointing a gun to her head.

"LET GO!" Mandy yelled.

Then the Coon and Friends show up and the Coon scratches the robber in the face.

Then the Coon and Friends and the robbers start fighting for 10 minutes The Coon and Mysterion use their powers, The Human Kite uses his flying powers and lazer eyes, Toolshed uses his power tool powers, Mosquito uses his mosquito related powers, Tupperwear uses his powers, Iron Maiden runs over them and Mintberry Cruch uses the power of mint and berry yet with a satisfying, tasty crunch.

After the fight was done and the robbers were tied up Mandy was amazed by this.

"Hey can I have a picture of you?" Mandy asked.

But all they did was run away in the speed of light.

Later in a store with really dangerous illegal weapons some terrorist came in with guns as the owner of the store came in.

"What the hell is going on here?" The owner asked.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" One terrorist yelled.

Then it turns out the terrorist are working for Professor Chaos as he came in to see the great weapons they could.

"You are right Dissaray these are very helpful." Professor Chaos yelled.

"WHO ARE YOU!" The Owner yelled.

"I am Professor Chaos and this is General Dissaray we have come to take over the world and we need your weapons to do that." Professor Chaos yelled.

"WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!" The owner yelled.

"Well then...beat the crap out of him." Professor Chaos said.

Then one terrorist shot him in the leg and then the other started beating them up.

"OWWW GOD!" The Owner yelled in pain.

"Okay how about you sell them to me now?" Professor Chaos asked.

"N-N-NO!" The owner yelled.

Then the terrorist started beating him up again as he started groaning in pain.

"How about now?" Professor Chaos asked.

"NO!" The owner yelled.

Then the terrorist started beating him up again as he started groaning in pain again.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY YOU CAN HAVE THEM!" The owner yelled in pain.

"Thanks." Professor Chaos said as his terrorist take the weapons.

"Now kill him." Professor Chaos said.

Then the owner yelled "WHA...!" then the the terrorist with the gun shot him through the head.

"Now with these weapons nothing can stop me MUHAHAHAHAHA!." Professor Chaos laughed evily as they take the weapons and leave.

Author's Note: that was chapter 2 I hoped you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Professor Chaos

Author's Note: here is chapter 3 enjoy and imagine.

**Chapter 3: Meeting Professor Chaos**

Later back at Coon and Friends lair.

"Coon and Friends assemble." The Coon said.

"Yes sir." The others said.

"We got an attack on an apartment building in South Park let's go." The Coon said as he beem everyone there.

"Uh looks like there are terrorist destroying the apartment we better figure out what's going on." The Coon said as they start looking around.

they run to a room and opened it and a woman screams from the inside.

"Oh sorry." The Coon said closing the door and heading down stair.

Then they see a fire blocking the entry so they use water balls they found that put out the fire then they move to the clerick.

"Hey excuse me what's going on here?" Toolshed asked.

"Well apparently some evil villian named Professor Chaos is attacking the building with his terrorist." The Clerick explained as he left.

"Professor chaos?" The Coon asked himself.

Then they saw some terrorist right behind them.

Then they destroy them and they come across a ladder hanging from a giant hole in the floor the Coon and friend jump and start climbing the ladder.

There they come across more terrorist and more crates they destroy the terrorist with their powers and runs out the door.

"It seem this Professor Chaos is attacking not only this apartment but the whole world." Mysterion explained.

"How the hell do you know?" The Coon asked.

"They always do." Mysterion answered.

Then they fight some more terrorist and destroy them then they jump onto the chandleir then they jump back on land the Coon and friends sees alot of robots and terrorist here as they fight and destroy the robots with their powers and attack items.

Then Professor Chaos and General Disarray appear.

"Why hello Coon and Friends of you to show up." Professor Choas said.

"Im guess your Professor Chaos right?" The Coon asked.

"Your are correct and im going to destroy the world." Professor Chaos said as he leaves.

"See." Mysterion said.

Then they run after him as they come across edge where floating platforms were moving back and forth the Coon and Friend fly on to it then they get onto the other side where more Robots and Terrorist appear.

They destroy the Terrorist and The Robots with their powers.

Then they see some radioactive machines.

"Hey those looks like more of Professor's chaos material this could poison the apartment and the people in it we need to destroy them." Toolshed explained.

Then they destroy the machines as they fly onto anothing floating platform to another side of the apartment and then came across some more terrorist and nuclear machines destroyed them and the machines and then fly to the last side and saw more robot and destroyed them and destroy the rest of the machine then the beem themselves outside where Professor chaos is waiting.

"My Machines this is not over yet Coon and Friend I will still be destroying the world." Professor Chaos said as he and Disarray escaped.

"Looks like we have a competiton here." Tupperwear said.

"Let the games begin." Disarray said as he and Chaos are flying away.

Author's note: That was chapter 3 i hoped you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Mandy Read

Author's Note: here's chapter 4 enjoy and imagine.

**Chapter 4: Meeting Mandy Read**

That night Mandy was walking through the town hoping to see the Coon and Friends again.

"Where are they?" Mandy asked herself.

Then she looks around for 5 minutes then she saw so some shadow run really fast and gets hit by a car whick knocks her out then the shadow turns out to be Toolshed who takes Mandy to the lair.

A Few minutes later.

"Toolshed what the hell were you thinking?" The Coon asked.

"I don't know." Toolshed answered.

"Now the people will know our secret." The Coon said.

Then Mandy woke and saw the heroes and screams.

"Tupperwear will you?" The Coon asked.

"Yes sir." Tupperwear said as he slapped her in the face which caused her to stop screaming.

"Oh my god what are you guys?" Mandy asked.

"We are clones of the Coon and Friends with real powers im The Coon." The Coon said.

"Toolshed." Toolshed introduced himself.

"Mysterion." Mysterion introduced himself.

"Mint Berry Crunch." Mint Berry Crunch introduced himself.

"Tupperwear." Tupperwear introduced himself.

"Timmy." Iron Maiden introduced himself.

"Mosquito." Mosquito introduced himself.

"And im The Human Kite." The Human Kite introduced himself.

"Well nice to meet you all im Mandy Read what am I doing here?" Mandy asked

"Well I saw you on the street and I could not let you die so I took you to our lair." Toolshed explained.

Then Mandy snapped a photo of them.

"Great now I can tell the news about this." Mandy said.

"NO NO NO NOBODY SHOULD KNOW ABOUT US!" The Coon yelled.

"But it's my job." Mandy said.

"Look you must tell no one alright?" The Coon asked.

"Okay fine." Mandy said.

"Good now if you forgive me but we need to take something from you." The Coon said as he sprayed sleeping gas.

The next morning.

she woke up back in her office and notice her camera's gone.

"They took the camera." Mandy said.

"MANDY!" The owner yelled.

"Yes sir." Mandy said.

"Have you found them yet?" The owner asked.

"Uhhhh n-no not yet." Mandy answered.

"Look im getting really mad that your being a lazy ass instead of doing your job." The owner explained.

"Yes sir but I can't sir." Mandy said.

"Oh you better get the heroes and the story OR YOUR FIRED!" The owner yelled as he left.

Then Mandy knew she was in trouble I mean what is she going to do to either tell them and get the Coon and Friends in trouble or not and get fired from the only job she is good at doing.

Author's note: that was chapter 4 i hoped you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 5: Mandy Teams Up

Author's notes: here is chapter 5 enjoy and imagine.

**Chapter 5: Mandy Teams Up**

Later.

The Coon and Friends were walking around town sneakly going into Professor Chaos's secret lair while Mandy follows them.

"Why are we doing this again?" Tupperwear asked.

"Cause we got to know what Prosfessor Chaos is up to so come on." The Coon answered.

"Okay." Tupperwear said as the Coon and Friends went in.

Then Mandy goes in behind them and then Mandy and the Coon and Friend go 2 different ways.

"I have to get the story." Mandy says continuing to move the way she went.

Then after walking through the ways they were going for 4 minutes the Coon and Friends and Mandy bump into each other.

"MANDY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" The Coon yelled.

"LOOK IM GOING TO GET MY STORY ON YOUR GUYS OR IM FIRED!" Mandy yelled.

"SHUT UP!" The Human Kite yelled.

Then the 2 stopped arguing.

"Ok Mandy you can have your story but you can't tell anyone where we are ok?" The Human kite asked.

"Okay." Mandy answered.

"Here's your picture." The Human Kite said giving her a picture of themselves.

"Thanks say this might be too much to ask but can I help you fight off this Professor Chaos im very good at fighting I learned Marshall arts." Mandy said.

"Do you got the balls to do it?" The Coon asked.

"No." Mandy answered.

"Sure you can help us now lets go." The Coon said as our heroes and Mandy continued running down the hall.

Then they jump on 3 platforms over lava to the next area.

Then our heroes see alot of bad at in the way.

"Oh no Coon there is alot of them how do we stop them?" Tupperwear asked.

"Tupperwear I think you remember that we have powers." The Coon said.

"Oh yeah." Tupperwear said.

Then the heroes fight and destroy the bad guys with their powers and then the jump on platforms over lava where they destroy some more bad guys then they get on land and fight and destroy some more bad guys blocking the next area with their powers.

Then they get to Professor Chaos's meeting where Professor Chaos is talking as the heroes listen in.

"My evil group we are here because the world is rejects us so now we must take it over." Professor Chaos explained.

"But how? A Terrorist asked.

"By using these." Professor Chaos said bringing in a pile of illegal missiles.

"With we can blow up the entire world and rebuild it and turn it into The World Of Chaos." Professor chaos explained.

Then General Disarray raises his hand.

"Yes Disarray?" Professor Chaos asked.

"How will we survive?" Disarray asked.

"What?" Chaos asked.

"Well it's just that these missiles will destroy the whole world along with everyone in it so how do we survive the explosions?" Disarray asked.

"Uh...uuuh...uuuuuh w-w-well...you see...we just... you know what I haven't really thought about that." Professor Chaos said.

"Oh my God they are going to destroy the world." Mandy said.

"Looks like it's time to show Chaos business." Mysterion said as Human Kite makes our Heroes and Mandy start flying above the bad guys without them noticing.

"AND THE WORLD WILL BE OURS AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!" Professor Chaos yelled.

Then The Human Kite turns off the floating power on everyone cause them to fall on the ground which causing them to spy them.

"Mind if we drop in?" The Coon asked.

"COON AND FRIENDS KILL THEM!" Professor chaos yelled as he, General Disarray and the other bad guys run after them.

Then the Coon and Friends start fighting Professor Chaos, General Disarray and his evil group with their powers while Mandy uses her Marshall Arts for 10 minutes then it was just Our heroes, Professor Chaos and General Disarray left.

"Alright times up Chaos you are under arrest you lost." The Coon said.

"Oh no Coon you may have defeated my army but that does not mean you have defeated me." Professor Chaos as he turns on the self destruction mode.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN 1 MINUTE!" The Computer yelled.

"BON VOYAGE COON AND FRIENDS!" Professor chaos yelled as a helicopter comes and brings down a ladder and Disarray and Chaos grab on to and flies away.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN 50 SECONDS!" The Computer yelled.

"Come on." Mandy said.

Then the gang tries to run but the lock the doors out.

"Oh no what do we do now?" Toolshed asked.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN 40 SECONDS!" The Computer yelled.

Then the Coon notices the windows.

"There through the window." The Coon said as the Human Kite puts the floating power back on them and heads towards the window then they block the windows so our heroes just hit the window causing them to fall onto the ground.

"It's blocked we can't break through that." The Human kite said.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN 30 SECONDS!" The Computer yelled.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Tupperwear yelled.

Then the Coon the slapped him in the face.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Coon yelled.

"WAIT MAYBE I CAN USE MY LAZER EYES TO CUT THAT WINDOW BREAK!" Human kite yelled.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN 10 SECONDS!" The Computer yelled.

"WELL HURRY!" Coon yelled.

"9!" The computer yelled.

Then the Human Kite lazer eyed the window causing it to cuts a hole in the metal.

"8, 7, 6!" The Computer yelled.

Then The Human Kite puts the flying power on the heroes and start head towards the window.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The Computer yelled.

Then our Heroes makes it out safely as the building explodes to the ground.

As the Coon and Friends and Mandy get up they see Professor Chaos flying away laughing.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH WE WILL FIND YOU CHAOS!" The Coon yelled.

"Thanks Mandy you were a Great help." Tupperwear said.

"Really?" Mandy asked.

"Sure why you really beat the crap out of them." The Human Kite said.

"Well I think I better get back to my story with this photo." Mandy said.

"Well see you later buddy." Toolshed said.

Then The Coon walked up to him.

"Toolshed she's not our buddy she is our assistant." The Coon whispered to Toolshed.

"Oh well see you later assistant." Toolshed said.

"Oh god this is going to be a long ass day." The Coon said.

Author's note: that was chapter 5 I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
